


无名之人

by lokywang



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 12:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12912336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokywang/pseuds/lokywang
Summary: 伊耿作为刺客，回到了多恩，而红毒蛇因为火神的吻陷入了不死的僵局。





	无名之人

**Author's Note:**

> 丧尸PLAY了已经，很雷了，建议别看了。（）

“你是谁？”  
“无名之人。”

红毒蛇知道他在说谎，他依旧还能嗅出躺在他枕头上的这个人身上的味道。那来自自由贸易城邦的风沙，他闻起来是绿血河的河水，烟草和劣质酒精的集合。他浑身湿漉漉又沙哑，这个人用手指抚摸过他失去了皮肉的大腿，他看上去并未嘲笑这是一场拙劣的魔法。他只是说，“我是来找你的，奥伯伦。”

红毒蛇已经丧失了奥伯伦这个名字，他忘记了曾经骑过的马儿身上画着的马泰尔家金枪贯日的族徽，他提过的枪，睡过的女人。他的尸体在那场决斗之后被从君临被运回到阳戟城，他们在亲王隘口遇到了红神的使者，奥伯伦再起醒来的时候，他的身体仿若被火亲吻。

他日日夜夜活在被火烧灼的痛苦之中，救他的光明使者失踪，运送他回来的护卫在某一个夜晚死于影子城的意外。他们说过，那是一个美丽的夜，太阳极晚下坠，苍白的火光照射在砖墙的外围，影子城内灯火通明。他们喝了太多的酒，死于一场突发的械斗，他们再也没有办法说出那个曾经发生在沙漠里的神迹。

奥伯伦失去了他的眼睛，他对着海对岸的来客微笑，“瓦雷利亚语里说到Valar Morghulis，我在君临曾想将这句话送给杀掉了我姐姐和外甥的魔山。如今我把这句话送给你。”君临的红毒蛇是七大王国中最精通毒药的存在，他将蝎子放在仇敌的床铺，用毒鸩搭配烈酒，他用毒芹涂在嘴唇之上，他明白火神的诅咒将永生陪伴着他，直到他最终失去所有的皮肉，只剩下一具白骨。

这个外来者打着他生前情人的幌子蒙骗道朗，最后来到流水花园的阴暗处，他躺在红毒蛇的床上，并不惧怕他一半的白骨一半的肉体，毫无顾忌的亲吻他的嘴唇。他是鲜血和诅咒，红毒蛇闻得出来，他短短的一生中曾经拥有过无数的肉体，无数的人，男人，女人，男孩，女孩，甚至在海对岸的时候他尝试过双腿间长着阳具的畸余，但他不记得这个人的味道。

无所谓，他早就该死去了，毒芹会缓慢的沿着他的双足往上，麻木他的知觉，知道他最后麻痹了心脏，像学城里的旧书一样成为无人问津的往事。

“Valar Dohaeris.”海对岸的小鸟并未惊慌失措，他用双唇亲吻奥伯伦寥寥白骨的指尖，他的心脏火热跳动，是一场诱惑，奥伯伦回忆起他在次子团的故事，他张开了双唇，容忍他的指尖扯住他尚且存在的舌头，但那里只有蜜酒的余温。奥伯伦不再尝的出食物的甘美，酒的纯冽，石榴和橄榄的油分。他是行走的亡者，流水花园里的影子，他的存在不被允许提起，只有道朗会在深夜的时候赐他被褥与枕头，与他的兄长共享无言的星辰。

无名之人叹息了一声，他闻上去是年轻的，至少年轻的像是一个必死之人。“在侍奉我主之前，我曾有过名字。我的母亲用征服者伊耿为我命名，我的父亲说我就是预言中的冰与火之歌，我是雷加坦格利安的首生子，已死在襁褓中的可怜王子，海对岸的刺客，铁王座的合法继承人。”

他又一次把吻印在奥伯伦的嘴唇边上，他吃掉一半红毒蛇的舌尖，“多恩的红毒蛇，我知晓你身上每一处藏毒的位置，毒芹害不死我，因为我和你一样，已经背负着诅咒和仇恨前行。多恩的奥伯伦，这是我没告诉道朗亲王的事实，自今夜之后你也无法告诉你最亲爱的兄长这个事实，我将吃掉你的舌头，咀嚼你的心脏，成为你的骨中之骨，肉中之肉。多恩的奥伯伦，我是你姐姐的儿子，你活在人间为了复仇而生的外甥，伊耿。”

 

奥伯伦从喉咙里发出笑声，伊耿的名字随着他的舌头一起被海对岸的刺客吞吃下肚。他卸掉了伪装，用近似伊利亚的金发款待他的手掌，奥伯伦把脑袋伸过去，深深吸了一口。洗掉他的所有被鲜血和风沙掩盖的假面具，千面之神的奴仆就像是他曾经拥抱过的那个在襁褓里的小小婴儿。

瓦里斯的鸟儿给道朗传过信，他说，伊耿没有死，因为他将那个王子偷渡到了自由贸易城堡，让他在妓院里生存下来，他或者出卖过自己的身体。读着那封信的时候，道朗面前的火堆已经焚尽，他将信纸扔在火焰之中，等着奥伯伦的反应。而奥伯伦用匕首的尖插在酒杯的一边，他空洞的眼眶像一个深渊。

“您真的相信八爪蜘蛛的话语？”奥伯伦喃喃，他的身体中永远有火焰在燃烧，他的心脏始终冰冷。“我相信他，这本来是计划的一部分。”

“一个你不曾和我分享过的计划。”  
“奥伯伦。”道朗疲惫的托住自己的额头，他因为病痛和虚弱已经无法自主移动，而奥伯伦用他残缺的身体拥抱他，他的骨头戳着道朗的腰部，像他无法感觉到的自己的双腿一样，蹒跚的活在流水花园之中。“在君临的时候你太过冲动。”  
“是，所以我就任由着那个奸杀了伊利亚的怪物和他幕后的指使者好端端的坐在高椅上？我还记得襁褓里的伊耿。”他说，“他闻起来是伊利亚的甜味和奶香，他是我们姐妹的首生子，铁王座的合法继承人，他被那个怪兽捏碎了头骨，就像他对我做的那样。你还能坐得住吗，道朗？我亲爱的大哥，你留下了无数的诡计来设计兰尼斯特的人付出代价——”

“我付出最大的代价是你。”道朗将酒杯扔在桌上，“我指望你迎娶君临的太后，为多恩再多争取一些时间，我没想过会等来你的尸体。”  
“或者比尸体更加不如？如今我只是行走在人世的鬼魂，道朗，这令你困惑吗。当你每夜拥抱的火热身体变成一个诅咒，没有了双眼的脸颊就是一堆碎骨。我曾经用来亲吻你的嘴唇变成一滩腐肉，这让你失望吗，道朗？”

“奥伯伦！”他怒气冲冲，他试图伸出手拉住红毒蛇往外冲的手，最后只留下了一地他遗弃的血肉。


End file.
